A Dance To Remember
by Kalysia
Summary: I take Elizabeth for a night out, and things get a little crazy.
1. Hawaiian Shirts and Halter Tops

Title: A Dance to Remember

Rating: PG-13 - Language

Spoilers: None.

Archive: Go for it!

Feedback: It would make my day.

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: My second _Pirates of the Caribbean_ piece, written in first person. This is not meant to be taken seriously. I just wanted to have a little fun!

Summary: I take Elizabeth for a night out, and things get a little crazy.

* * *

"Come on, Elizabeth!" I plead, looking her straight in the eyes. "It will be fun!"

"No, it will not!" Elizabeth protests. "I will, go, and everyone will look at me, and make fun of me!"

I stare at her, complete confusion etched in to my face. "Why would they make fun of you?" I continue to stare at her, and await her response.

Elizabeth shifts her weight, from her right foot, to her left. Placing her hands on her hips, she pouts a little. "Because, I do not know any of the dances that you will be doing tonight! I will begin to trip on my dress, and this damned corset will drive me to madness!" She shuffles around, trying to show me what she is talking about, rather than to just verbalize it. "I just can not do it!"

Unable to stand any more of what Elizabeth is pressing toward, I suddenly get an idea. "In that case, you shall _not_ wear a dress!" I say. "Nor shall you wear a corset."

"What shall I wear, then? When you invited me here, I brought nothing _but_ dresses! What am I to do?"

I bite on my bottom lip, quickly, trying to come up with something clever to say. However, when my brain fails me, I go with the obvious. "You can just wear something of mine. It's no big deal."

At this, Elizabeth's face lights up. I smile, briefly, before noticing that my friend's face has fallen to yet another frown.

"What's the matter?" I ask, not completely sure that I _want_ to know what she is about to complain about.

"I will look completely rediculous in your clothes!" she says, almost hysterically. "I am not the kind of girl who should be wearing such attire!" I twist my face a little, and Elizabeth notices. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't realize that the word 'attire' was in your vocabulary." I shake my head, from side to side, getting rid of the thought. "Anyway, about the clothes, we should probably get to work. The dance is in," I pause, to look at my watch. "The dance starts in less than three hours."

"And, about the dances?" Elizabeth asks, timidly.

I wave my hands. "Plenty of time! I can show you the basics, that is. You can improvise with the rest."

"What are 'the basics'?"

With an internal sigh, I move from where I am standing, and head for the other side of my bedroom. As I open my closet, I begin to think about just which dances that I will show Elizabeth.

"Um," I begin, as I shove to the side a few articles of clothing that sit on hangers. "Well, I can definitely show you the Electric Slide, the Cha-Cha, a little Salsa, the Merengue, and some other stuff, too." I turn the top half of my body to a position where I can see Elizabeth's facial expression. Unsurprisingly, she looks afraid. "Don't worry, hun," I assure her. "None of the dances that I listed are very hard."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "The dances are not what I am afraid of," she says, as she points toward me.

I look down, suddenly understanding what is scaring her so badly; I am holding a black halter top, with the word "Foxy" written in sparkly green letters, and outlined in black.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," I say, trying my best to avoid laughter. "I wouldn't make you wear this to a dance." A look of relief crosses her features, and I return to my closet, which is overflowing with possible outfit ideas.

* * *

"Will, don't be impossible!" Matt screams at the brunette. "I'm sure that Elizabeth isn't giving Michelle this much trouble!"

Will, feeling a little intimidated under Matt's football player like build, bites on his bottom lip. "Well, I'm sure that Michelle isn't making Elizabeth wear things that look _that_ ridiculous!" Will walks over to Matt's bed, and picks up the item in question; a blue and white Hawaiian shirt. He points to it, and makes a strange face. "Talk about who is being impossible."

Matt smiles a little. "If I know Michelle, I am sure that she is getting a little bit wierd with the crap that she is making your girlfriend try on."

"That's wonderful," Will says, sarcastically. "Just wonderful." He pauses, quickly. "Why do you keep calling Elizabeth my 'girlfriend'?" Will yells.

"Because, that's what you are!" Matt yells back, with a laugh.

Will pouts a little, in defeat, before coming up with a new question. "Is that what Michelle is to you? Your 'girlfriend'?"

Matt looks up. "No. We aren't dating."

"Why not?"

"Because, we aren't!" Matt hollars, growing annoyed with Will's line of questioning. "Simple as that."

"Fine," Will replies, indifferently. "No need to be rude about it."

Matt rolls his eyes, quickly, before turning around, to face his closet. "Fine. Is there anything else that you need to know?" When he doesn't hear a response, Matt turns around. Will has a very embarrassed look on his face. "What is it, Will?"

"Well," Will begins, quietly. "This thing that Michelle kept mentioning, today, the Waltz?"

"What about it?" Matt asks, having returned to his closet, searching for more things.

"I have no idea how to do it."

Matt freezes. "_Oh, there is no way in hell..._" he thinks to himself, silently.

"So, can you show me?"

Matt turns around, very, very slowly. Eyeing Will, who looks hopeful and excited at the same time, Matt makes a silent promise, to himself. "_Oh, I'll kill you for this, Michelle_."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there is Chapter One! By the way, Matt is just one of many of my friends that I hope to write in to this piece. I couldn't pass up the chance to pair he and Will in a conversation together! (Also, I could just see his face, after Will asks him to show him how to Waltz)! I am not done with the night's preparations, so, I look forward to more. I hope that you do, too! One question that I would like some opinions on: Should the Commodore chaperone? Or, should I just randomly insert him? If you could put that in your review, if you write one, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading! As always, I look forward to your kind words! Until the next chapter...


	2. Hair, Nails, and Skateboards

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: Okay, now, this is just plain addicting. I love this stuff! It's fun! Sorry about that. I am just on a sugar hype, I guess. Anyway, here is Chapter Two, featuring, you guessed it, more of my little group! I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

"C'mon, Jack!" Nevin urges, throwing the older man a bit of a scowl. "Just get on the damned thing!"

Jack twists his face. "What is this bloody thing, anyhow?" he asks, looking down at the oblong shaped piece of wood.

Nevin sighs. "It's called a _skateboard_, for the twelfth time!" He kicks the skateboard over to Jack, with his right foot, and smiles. "Just hop on!"

Jack, who looks completely baffeled by the task at hand, shrugs. "Alright, then." With one swift motion, Jack does just what he was told, and _hops_ on to the skatboard. The wheels under the board slide to the left, a little, and, eventually, right out from underneath Jack's feet, leaving him in a heap in Nevin's driveway.

"I didn't mean _literally_!" Nevin shouts. He walks over to his left, where the skateboard landed, and picks it up. "Here. Let me show you how to do it."

"No, thanks," Jack assures Nevin, as he gets up, and off of the pavement. He rubs his hand across his lower back. "I don't think I was meant to be on one of them things. Ye' keep at it. I'm fine."

Nevin rolls his eyes, as he mounts the skateboard, again. "Whatever, man."

"Didn't yer' friend want us to be doin' sumthin'?" Jack asks, still rubbing his back.

Nevin shrugs. "Probably. I mean, there was that bloody dance..." He pauses. "Great. Now, I'm talking like you!"

"Is that a problem?"

With a sigh, Nevin starts up the driveway, still on his skateboard. "Maybe. I dunno'. I guess not."

"Make up yer' mind, son." Jack says, sarcastically. He sees Nevin speed up, and picks up his own pace, a little, in order to catch up with him. "'Eh, where are ye' going?"

"Inside," Nevin calls, over his shoulder. "We've got to get ready for that lovely little dance that Michelle is forcing us to go to." He puts his right foot down, stopping his skateboard, and steps off of it, completely. As he begins to head inside, he turns back, toward Jack, who has since stopped, and is now standing by the garage door. "You _can_ come inside with me, you know."

"Right, then," Jack says, without a moment's hesitation. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Elizabeth?" I call, from the hallway. "How's it coming?"

"You know," comes Elizabeth's voice. "You sound exactly like my father."

I let out a small, barely audible sigh. "Seriously, though, how is it going in there?" I can't believe that it has taken her this long to change her clothes. Then again, I would probably take a long time changing, too, if I were forced to wear a corset and gown. "_Wait. I did wear one just last week, to Elizabeth's birthday party_." I shake the thought from my head; nothing like that needs to be locked away in my subconscious, let alone remembered, and easily accessable.

"I'm not really sure," she says, and I notice that her voice is getting somewhat louder, from behind the bathroom door. I hear a the door unlatch, and, in no time at all, Elizabeth appears in the doorway, holding her corset and dress, wearing a light blue tank top, and a pair of low rise, flare legged, denim jeans. She looks up at me, and cringes, a little. "Do I look alright?"

My jaw almost drops at the question. "Alright?" I ask, my voice lined with laughter. "Hun, you look _fantastic_!"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asks, with a smile. I nod, in confirmation. "Really? I really look fantastic?"

I nod again. "When Will sees you, _his_ jaw will drop!"

Elizabeth blushes, and locks her hands behind her back. She stares at the floor, and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you," she says, her face still flushed.

"Hey, you can't help the truth, now can you?" I smile, again, and look toward my room. "Uh, why don't you go in to my room, and wait for me, while I get ready," I suggest. "I won't be long. Five minutes, tops."

Elizabeth nods. "Alright."

"When I get out, we can deal with the rest of our outfits."

Elizabeth just blinks. "What could there be left to do?" she asked, bewildered.

"Oh, believe me," I say, with a laugh. "There is plently left to do." When Elizabeth plasters a look of confusion on her face, I feel compelled to explain what I mean. "We can do our hair, nails, make up, jewelry, whatever you like!" I pause, and look back, toward the bathroom. "Just as soon as I get dressed." With that, I motion for Elizabeth to head to my room, and I disappear, in to the bathroom, to change in to my choice of attire for the evening.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. Two chapters, in one night! I hope that you enjoyed reading it! I know that I enjoyed writing it! Yeah, Nevin is my little skater punk. (That's just a nickname, not a personal view on skateboarders). I love the idea of Jack on skateboard. I can see it, now! Anyway, there will be one or two more chapters on the dance preparation, and, then, on to the school dance! (Sorry, but, we were supposed to have out Homecoming Dance tonight, but, after already having been delayed a week, it was cancelled, with no rescheduling. Hence why I am writing about a school dance, tonight). Thanks for reading! As always, I look forward to your kind words! Until the next chapter...


End file.
